


Something Unexpected

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes out exploring one day and ends up in some trouble. While locked up, he finds something one-of-a-kind sharing his cell, which he eagerly brings back with him to show off to the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

“Oh come on! I didn’t know it was your wheat!” Ray struggled uselessly in the hold of two villagers.  
Neither the two dragging him nor the crowd following behind said a word.  
“Come on, can’t we hug it all out? I got some friends. We got some stuff we can give you guys. We can fix up your houses or something.”  
They took him into a large building in the center of the village. Inside rows of stairs-turned-benches sat in front of a low raised platform.  
“A church? What? Want me to pray for the wheat or something? Worshipping Ryan’s chicken lord?” Ray sniggered.  
Still no answer. He was taken to the far corner where a trapdoor sat.   
“What, timeout time?”   
A new villager entered from a backdoor Ray hadn’t seen and opened the trapdoor, motioning to the two holding him what to do. They pulled Ray forward and he was unceremoniously tossed down the hole. Ray let out a startled scream as he fell before he landed in a small water source at the bottom. Ray sat up and spit out water.  
“Man, water gonna fucking ruin my tux.” He looked back up the hole.  
It wasn’t too far down, but the ladder was broken and couldn’t be climbed anymore. He sighed before sloshing his way out of the water. He looked around the dim lit room. It was made out of stone, easy enough to get out of and get back to his and the lad’s city. A dark figure caught his eye as he started taking out his pickaxe. He stared at it curiously. It was mostly in the shadows, but it was obvious it was tall by the way it was curled in on itself. Its skin seemed dark too. Ray assumed it was an enderman, he’d seen one or two get stuck in small spaces before.  
“Hey there, enderman! Whacha doin’ down here?” Ray smiled.  
The figure shifted slightly, but otherwise didn’t respond. Ray looked around again.  
“I can probably get us out of here. This is just stone.” He pulled out a diamond pickaxe. “And I’ve got this! So it’ll be a piece of cake. Well maybe not cake. It’ll be easy as pie.”  
The figure looked up then and Ray took a small step back at the piecing green eyes that stared back.  
“Ooookay…. Not an enderman…”   
The figure continued to watch him, untangling his limbs slightly but not standing.  
“Can you… talk?” Ray asked slowly.  
The figure was quiet for a long moment before it spoke, in a surprisingly smooth voice. “I can, yes.”  
Ray nodded, still frozen. “What are you?”  
The green eyes watching him levelly. “I’m a golem.”  
“A golem?” Ray looked confused. “But golem’s have red eyes. And they’re made of iron. You’re dark.”  
The look the golem gave him made him shrink back a little. “I’m an obsidian golem.” He held his arm in the light, showing dark skin with flecks of purple.  
Ray watched as the light changed the color of the golem’s skin when it moved.  
“Why are you down here though? All the other golem’s are up protecting the village.”  
The golem sneered. “Because I’m different. I’m not iron. I’m not good enough. So they threw me down here to rot.” He finished sadly.  
Ray nodded and smiled. “Well I think you’re just fine. So I’ll just mine us an exit.”   
The golem shook his head and wrapped it’s arms back around it’s legs. “No. I don’t belong out there. This is where I belong.”  
“That’s not true.” Ray murmured, starting to work on a wide hallway before digging up, hoping to get it out of the village.   
After a few minutes of mining he finally hit the surface. He poked his head out, looking tentatively around. He couldn’t see the village near and smiled, happy with his work. He hopped back down his makeshift stairs to the room, digging some of the floor up to the golem. When he got to him he put his axe away and grinned.   
“Alright, we’re all dug up. Let’s get going. Hopefully we can make it back before it gets too dark. Don’t wanna deal with creepers or shit.” He started out but stopped at the hall, looking back to the golem. “You coming?”  
The golem shrunk back into himself, obviously not wanting to leave. Ray went back over to him.  
“Come one. I bet it’s really nice out. I bet the guys will love meeting you!”  
The golem looked away. Ray reached out, hesitating before putting his hand on the golem’s arm. The golem stiffened.  
“It’ll be alright. I’ll be there.” Ray said softly.  
The golem looked at him, green eyes sad. “I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m too big. I’ll never fit.”  
Ray laughed. “I made sure it was big enough. You’ll fit just fine.” He took a step back and motioned to it. “Now come on.”  
Ray watched as the golem slid to the edge of where he’d been sitting, placing his feet gently on the floor. He stood slowly, slightly unbalanced. Ray’s eyes widened, not expecting him to have been quiet so tall, he was nearly a whole foot taller than Ray. He could’ve easily passed for an enderman if he hadn’t been much wider than one. The golem took a few small steps, experimenting. It was obvious that he hadn’t walked in a very long time. He passed in front of a torch and Ray finally got a good look at him.   
The golem wore only vines, weaved into a skirt that barely covered him. Ray’s cheeks turned pink and he looked away. The golem gave him a curious look and reached out to touch his cheek.  
“Your skin changed color too.” He whispered.  
Ray chuckled nervously. “Umm yeah. Humans uhh… We do that sometimes.”  
The golem nodded and Ray took lead, walking down to the exit. The golem stayed close to him.   
“Do you have a name?” Ray after some time had passed.   
The golem thought hard for a moment. “Yes. It’s… Umm…” He chewed his lip, looking upset. “I don’t remember.” He said quietly.  
Ray stopped and put a comforting hand on him, smiling warmly. “Hey, hey. It’s alright. It’ll come to you.”   
The golem nodded and they continued on. When they reached the surface, Ray stood on the grass, taking a deep breath.   
“Nothing beats that fresh air.” He laughed and looked around, noticing he was alone now.  
He peered back down the hole, seeing the golem cowering in the shadows. He chuckled and sat on the edge of the hole.  
“You can come out. Nothing will hurt you.”  
The golem looked indecisive and didn’t move.  
Ray pulled out his sword, setting it across his lap. “I promise you, nothing will hurt you.”  
The golem looked stunned before he slowly crept out. Ray smiled and stood, sword slung across his shoulder.  
“There we are. Now let’s get off. The city should be just over that mountain.” He looked overhead. “Oh and we should make it just before nightfall.”  
They set off, the golem shuffling quietly behind Ray, jumping at every little noise and holding onto Ray. They got to the base of the mountain when the golem stopped, staring hard at the ground. Ray turned and cocked his head to the side.  
“Joel…” The golem murmured quietly.  
“What was that?” Ray asked, stepping closer.  
The golem looked up at him. “My name is… Joel.”  
Ray smiled. “Joel.” He repeated. “See? I knew it’d come to you.”  
The scaled the mountain and went down the other side, stopping halfway down so Ray could point out the city to Joel. Joel nodded and they made their way the rest of the way. When Ray got to the edge he called out to the guys to come out and see what he’d found. Gavin, Michael, and Geoff came out of Geoff’s house, laughing at some joke.  
“Where’s Ryan and Jack?” Ray asked, when they got near.  
“Well you know them.” Gavin laughed while Geoff pantomimed a blowjob.   
“So what’d you wanna show us?” Michael asked, looking around.  
Ray looked confused for a moment before turning around and seeing that there was no one there. “Uhhh…”  
The three laughed.   
“So you were gone all day and have nothing good to show for it!” Michael said between bouts of laughter.  
“It was something really cool.” Ray muttered, turning back around.  
Geoff’s laugh stopped as he started to wrestle his sword out. Gavin and Michael followed his line of sight, eyes widening before pulling theirs out as well. Ray turned and saw Joel stopped a few feet away. Ray waved his hand at them, trying to signal them to put their weapons down.  
“Ray, get back.” Geoff muttered.  
“Put the damn swords down.” Ray snapped, walking over to Joel. “This is what I wanted to show you. This is Joel. And he’s not going to hurt you. Though I might.”  
They put them down but not away. “And just what is Joel?”  
“He’s an obsidian golem.” He turned to Joel. “Where’d you wonder off too?”  
Joel held up a rose. “I found this. It’s for you.”  
Ray smiled and took it. “Thank you.”  
“Obsidian golem? I’ve never seen one before.” Gavin looked thrilled, tucking his sword away. He approached slowly and waved. “Hi Joel! I’m Gavin.”  
The other two reluctantly put their swords away and approached, introducing themselves. Joel looked uncomfortable and used Ray as a shield. Michael started snickering.  
“What’s so funny?” Ray asked.  
“So, you go out exploring all day. Come back at night, wet and dirty, accompanied by a nearly naked golem. Did you two bang too?” He snorted and Gavin joined in laughing.  
Ray turned red and looked angry. “I found him in some hole that some villagers threw me in. He was trapped. I saved him. Nothing happened.”  
They laughed harder. Joel turned Ray around and held his face.  
“You changed color again. It’s different this time.”  
Gavin and Michael were on the ground laughing, and Geoff was even bent over from laughter. Ray took his head back gently from Joel’s hands.  
“You guys are assholes.” He turned around and stomped off toward his house. “Come on Joel. Let’s see if we can find you some better fitting clothes.”  
“Oh!” Gavin called from behind. “Ray I’ve got the perfect thing!”  
\--  
“Gavin, you’ve got to be kidding. He looks ridiculous.” Ray muttered from his spot on Gavin’s bed.  
“No he doesn’t! He looks awesome! He’s a real life Tower of Pimps!” Gavin beamed proudly.  
Joel looked down at himself, confused. He tugged at his shirt, smiling slightly at the way it shined in the light. He bent over and moved his legs slightly, smiling more at the shine.  
“See! He likes it too!” Gavin clapped happily. “Let’s go show the others.”  
Ray rolled his eyes and stood, him and Joel following Gavin out. Geoff and Michael sat in the middle of the city with Ryan and Jack who had finally appeared, all chatting quietly. They looked up when they heard the door and Geoff snickered.  
“Really Gavin? Gold clothes?” Geoff laughed and the others joined.  
Gavin made a face. “Come on. It’s like he’s a real life Tower of Pimps!”  
Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Ray. “We set up a bed that should fit him in your house.”  
Ray nodded. “Cool. Cause I’m tired as shit. Come on Joel. Night guys.”   
He walked off towards his house, the others going off to theirs. Joel ducked to get in then stood awkwardly near the door. Ray turned back and chuckled.  
“You won’t get stuck. You’ll be fine. Come on.” Ray took his hand gently and led him to the new bed in his house. “This one is yours. Mine is just over there.” He pointed to his bed.  
Joel continued to stand there when Ray left to take off his jacket, changing into shorts. He looked back and saw Joel staring. He blushed again and turned away.  
“You only change color when you look at me or talk about me.” He looked sad. “Do you not like me?”  
Ray fought back the smile and walked back over. “No. That’s not what it means at all.” He said, putting his hands on Joel’s shoulders and pushing him to sit down gently.  
Joel looked up at him still a little sad. “What does it mean then?”  
“Well…” He started then stopped to think of how to word it. “When someone likes someone else, sometimes their face changes colors.” He bit his lip and looked at the ground.  
“So you like me?”  
Ray laughed and nodded. “I do, yeah.”  
He stood back up and pushed Joel down gently, covering him with a blanket. “Now get some sleep, kay?”  
Joel nodded slightly.   
\--  
“Come on Joel. We’ve been working on this for weeks.” Ray sighed.  
Joel looked at the wooden block Ray had put down for a long time before picking up a piece of dirt and setting it on top. Ray sighed again and took it off.  
“No no. You don’t want to use dirt.”  
“But… Our house is dirt…”   
“Yeah, well my friends are assholes. I didn’t get a lot of choice.” He laughed.  
Joel turned back to the block before he put a wood block on top of Ray’s. Ray cheered loudly and wrapped his arms happily around Joel.   
“Yes! Yes there you go!” He laughed.  
Joel smiled to, hugging Ray back. They worked the rest of the day, building a small wooden house to get Joel use to things. When evening came they sat by the small pond they’d made, laughing and sitting close.  
Gavin and Geoff watched from a distance.  
“He’s really coming along, huh?” Gavin said.  
Geoff nodded along. “Sure is.”  
Joel open the bag that Ray had given him to carry materials in. He dug through it for a minute before he pulled out a rose.   
“I found this earlier.” He smiled and handed it to Ray.  
“I love it Joel. Thank you.”   
He paused for a moment before he leaned in and gave Joel a small kiss. Joel sat confused when Ray pulled away.  
“What was that?” He asked touching his lips.  
“Well… When you really like someone, love too sometimes, you kiss someone to show them how much you care.”  
Joel nodded slowly before he leaned down and gave Ray his own kiss.  
“I really like you too.”  
Geoff grinned, watching them. “You know Gavin, you helped Ray win the real life Tower of Pimps.”  
Gavin looked at him then snapped back to the pair. “What? No. Nooo. Oh damnit. That’s not even fair. There wasn’t even a completion and he won.”  
Geoff laughed and put his arm around Gavin, pulling him away to give Joel and Ray their privacy.


End file.
